In continuously variable clutches of a drive train known from the state of the art, torque to be transmitted by the clutch is actuated either electro-mechanically via an electromotive drive, hydraulically via a pressure actuator, electromagnetically via an electromagnet, or continuously adjusted via an electromagnetic force actuator. For this purpose, in the known clutches the torque to be transmitted by the clutch is adjusted via a motor torque of the electric motor, via a clutch pressure of the pressure actuator or via an attractive force of the electromagnet, wherein when more clutch torque is to be transmitted, a greater motor torque, a greater clutch pressure or a greater magnetic attractive force is adjusted, whereas when less clutch torque is to be transmitted, a correspondingly lower motor torque, a lower clutch pressure or a lower magnetic attractive force is made available.
One disadvantage of the torque-based, pressure-based or force-based clutch torque specifications known from the state of the art is that strong hysteresis effects occur, which strongly influence the actuating accuracy of the torque to be transmitted by the clutch. With the clutch torque specification based on torque or pressure or force known from the state of the art accordingly only a low actuating accuracy for the torque to be transmitted by the clutch can be realized.